


Stuck in a rut

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Rut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Sousuke goes into rut, sending the whole house into a frenzy, Rin still wants to be with him though and must use all the tricks he knows to get what he wants from the alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short part, oops!!

He was shuffling from foot to foot as he stood before the large oak wood doors, waiting for an answer. He hadn't been waiting for long but was slowly growing impatient, it felt like ages since he had visited, when in fact it had only been a few weeks. 

He felt his heart beat faster as the doors began to gradually open but he didn't see who he had expected to.

"Oh hello Rin, we weren't expecting you." Nagisa greeted. "Master Mikoshiba isn't returning for a few days, so if your father wanted to speak with him~"

"No, no, it's just me." He answered. "And Kisumi of course." He pointed to the other who was carrying both of their luggage up the stairs to the front door.

"Come to spend some quality alone time with Sousuke?" Nagisa teased, seeing the other blush.

"Rin, are you blushing?" Kisumi smirked as he stood next to his master. "Over Sousuke? That's not like you." Rin scowled at him but the slight pink tint on his cheeks still remained. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I'm not sure actually, I've not seen him for a few hours, I expected him to answer the door, so sorry I took so long." Nagisa answered.

"It's fine Nagisa." Rin replied. "But I would like to see Sousuke."

"He's got to be around somewhere, we can go and look for him now if you'd like." The blonde suggested, seeing the alpha nod eagerly. "Alright, follow me then." 

Nagisa led them towards the servant's quarters but they were stopped before they even entered. There was some sort of commotion going on just ahead of them.

"Please Young Masters, you must stay upstairs and take the omegas and Rei with you." Makoto instructed.

"Why? What is going on Makoto?" Momo protested, feeling his omega, pulling at his wrist, trying to get him to listen.

"Just listen to him Momo." Nitori encouraged.

"I want to know what's going on." The boy responded, head whipping round to look back at Makoto. "I demand that you tell me."

"Please calm down young master." Makoto said. "This is for everyone's safety, Sousuke has gone into rut so we need to keep all the alphas and omegas away from him, the last thing we need is him to set of everyone's ruts and heats at the same time."

"Sousuke." Rin murmured.

"So please, if you will all stay upstairs until the doctor has come to give him some suppressants." The beta sighed.

"Very well Makoto." Seijuro answered. "Come on you lot, let's move it." With that he was turning around and heading for the stairs, stopping instantly and changing routes as he saw their guests.

"Rin." He exclaimed. "This is unexpected." He embraced the other in a hug, giving Kisumi who was stood behind him a smirk and a wink, seeing his cheeks tint a light pink as he pulled away. "I don't know if you heard but Sousuke is causing a few problems so we've all got to stay upstairs."

"Yes I heard." The other replied. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine, the doctor is on his way with some suppressants so everything should be back to normal in a few hours." Seijuro hummed. "But for now I guess everyone can relax."

"That's very generous of you Master Seijuro." Nagisa piped up with a coy smirk from where he was now stood with his alpha. "We should go and do something productive with our free time Rei."

"What are you suggesting Nagisa?" Rei coughed, readjusting his glasses on his reddened face.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smiled sweetly, taking the other by the hand and leading him upstairs.

"We should probably all get moving too, before Makoto comes back to lecture us." Seijuro said, turning to follow the other two up the stairs.

"Kisumi, I need to go and see Sousuke." Rin whispered to his maid.

"Okay, I'll distract Seijuro, you go and find him." The other replied.

"Thanks." The alpha said gratefully.

"Have fun." Kisumi grinned, giving the other a wink before chasing after Seijuro.

"Where'd Rin go?" He heard Seijuro ask the omega.

"He's just gone to use the bathroom, he should be with us shortly." Kisumi lied. Rin was so grateful he had him as his maid. 

He quickly headed towards the servant's quarters, following the direction he had seen Makoto go. After that he had to rely on his sense of smell. The scent was weak at first but as he carried on walking down the corridor it got stronger and stronger. He found himself drawn to the familiar musky smell which was unmistakably coming from an alpha in rut. 

He followed it until he reached a door where nothing but the alpha's scent was filling his nostrils, making his mouth water; no wonder omega's got so worked up over it, he hadn't smelt an alpha in rut for quite sometime and he'd forgotten how overpowering it could be. He tentatively reached a hand out to twist the door knob but found the door to be locked. It was a good move on Makoto's part really, but it was an inconvenience to him. 

He let out a huff then suddenly felt his wrist being grabbed. Before he had time to turn around he felt himself being yanked away from the door and his back being pressed up against the wall opposite. He found himself looking into bright blue eyes and he realised who it was immediately.

"Haru." He gasped. He hadn't even heard the other coming but he was now pinning his wrists to the wall. "You scared me."

"You shouldn't be down here." He said, voice as monotone and uninterested as ever.

"I just wanted to see Sousuke, please let go of me." He mumbled seeing the beta quirk an eyebrow. "Please, you could just let me in, we don't need to involve Makoto~"

"Makoto." Haru was shouting before the other even had chance to finish his sentence. Rin pouted at him.

"Haru, what's the matter?" He heard Makoto calling from further up the corridor. "Has something happened with Sousuke?" Rin could hear him getting closer and there was no way Haru was letting him go. "Oh, Master Rin, you really shouldn't be down here." He said as he saw the alpha. "Sousuke is in rut."

"I know but I just wanted to see him, that's all." He replied.

"Why?" Haru asked. His heart skipped a beat when he realised what he had done. There was no way they'd let him see Sousuke unless he explained, but did he really want these two to know their secret.

"I...we...I mean~" He had to take a deep breath before speaking again. "Sousuke and I, w-we're...together." The two just stood silently, both staring at the younger as if he were mad.

"But you're both~" Makoto couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I know." He sighed.

"I mean I always knew Sousuke was weird, but you." Haru scoffed.

"Haru." Makoto exclaimed, swatting at the other beta, causing him to finally let go of Rin.

"No, no, it's fine." Rin insisted. "I know it not exactly normal, but you've got to understand why I need to see him."

"As much as I want to let you in Master Rin, I'm afraid I can't." Makoto sighed. "It's for your own safety of course."

"If this is about sending me into rut as well you don't have to worry about that, I can't, I've seen a doctor about it and I don't possess the ability to go into one." Rin said, hoping it would convince the beta.

"An alpha that can't rut." Haru muttered. "That's a first."

"Well I mean, that does solve one issue I guess but, Sousuke might hurt you, you know how they are about other alphas being near them during their rut." Makoto soothed. He knew he was right, he'd experienced it before, alpha's were aggressive even at the best of times and being in rut made it a hundred times worse. If they saw you as a threat to a potential mate, there's no telling what they would do.

"You think this is the first alpha in rut I've dealt with." Rin answered slyly. "Sousuke's not my first alpha partner, so just trust me, I know what I'm doing." Makoto looked slightly shocked at the comment, his eyes flicking to Haru and then back to Rin.

"I mean, if you're really sure." The beta gulped. "There's not a lot we could do if something were to happen." Rin knew that and he knew the danger he was putting himself in if he did this, it'd happened before, a partner going into an unexpected rut and roughing him up a bit, but he'd managed to get himself out of it every time.

"I can look after myself." He assured.

"Alright then." Makoto nodded, finally giving into the alpha's wishes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key handing it to him. "Make sure you lock the door behind you and don't be shocked if you get interrupted, the doctor is on his way and I have a spare key for when he arrives." Rin nodded quickly, watching as Makoto grabbed Haru by the wrist and began to drag him towards the kitchen.

"Have fun." He heard Haru say nonchalantly as they left.

He could feel himself shaking now, nerves rising in his body as he clutched tightly at the key, worried he might lose it if he didn't. He took a deep breath before pushing the key into the key hole and turning it, hearing the soft click as it unlocked. Slowly he grabbed the door knob, twisting it again but feeling the door slightly open this time.

He pushed it open just enough so he could slip in. The air in the room was thick and hot making it harder to breath as all he could inhale was the alpha's scent. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he turned to lock the door, shoving the key into his pocket once he was done. He turned back around, a heat pooling in his stomach as he saw the state Sousuke was in.

The alpha was naked apart from his underwear, a fine sheen of sweat covering every inch of his skin, muscles visibly tensing from where he was positioned on all fours on the bed, head bowed as his chest rose and fell quickly. Rin needed him, god he needed him bad.

"Sousuke." He breathed, unable to force his voice out any louder. It was enough to catch the other's attention though, seeing he head lift and turn to look over his shoulder. His eyes were dark, his pupils blown out far more than usual and Rin could see him visibly panting.

"Rin." He bit back a growl. The younger could see how hard he was trying to control himself for his sake. "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." He managed to say before letting out a low growl and snarling at the other alpha, eyes turning fiery. 

He hauled himself off the bed and Rin visibly shrunk back. The alpha was taller than him already but right now he was intimidating in every sense. Broad shoulders and defined muscles visible under taught skin as he loomed a good head taller than him. Rin could now see the sweat beading on his forehead, hair looking tousled, nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of the offending alpha, probably trying to calculate his next move.

Rin's gaze trailed lower, taking in every line of the man's body until he reached his underwear where his cock was straining against the offending fabric, a wet patch forming where his tip was poking at the material. The younger felt his mind go hazey and stomach begin to churn. He wasn't sure whether it was the nerves or the arousal that was getting to him.

In his transfixed state he hadn't even noticed the man moving towards him at an alarming rate until it was too late. He felt him pushing his shoulders forcefully until his back collided with the wall, head slamming against it hard, making him dizzy for a moment.

The alpha was staring down at him, low rumbles escaping his throat as hot breaths wafted across his face, the grip he had on the other still painful, Rin knew better than to struggle or fight against him though, it would only rile the elder up more.

Instead he stayed still, trying to shrink back more to look less threatening to the other, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights as he let out light, breathy whimpers. He felt the butler's grip loosen, probably confused as to why the other alpha wasn't challenging him, but he took it as his chance either way, ducking underneath his arm and moving quickly towards the bed.

He heard a sultry growl from the other, seeing his teeth bared as he turned to face him, expression angry and breathing heavy. Rin was worried now, he hoped this would work, he hadn't been with an alpha in rut for a while and he was a little out of practise.

He knelt down quickly, staring up at the man with large eyes again, watching as he stopped in his tracks and looked down at the other in irritated confusion, deep growls still resonating from his throat. 

Rin was quick to begin undressing himself, first his jacket and then his shirt and tie. He bottom half was next, his shoes and socks being pulled off quickly, followed by his trousers and underwear soon after. He was now fully naked and exposed to the other alpha, he felt extremely vulnerable as the man's burning eyes bore into him.

Sousuke took a step towards him and the other moved back until he stopped again. This happened a few times, Rin trying to keep his distance from the alpha. When the elder finally stopped, he decided to slowly inch a little closer, testing whether the other was still weary of him. He wanted to make sure the other alpha wouldn't see him as a threat to any potential mate, wanted to make sure he had broken down those walls, to show him he'd submit to his every whim and take any of his orders.

The man didn't move, eyes glaring at him still in an unnerving manner but nothing Rin couldn't deal with. He stared right back up at him, meeting those deep, dark eyes as he moved three fingers up to his mouth and slowly pressed them in, making sure the other would see the way they pressed against his tongue before his mouth closed around them.

He let his eyes slip shut as he hummed around his fingers, letting them glide easily in and out, tongue laving across every inch of skin it could. He let his eyes flutter open and he saw the man's mouth hanging slightly open as his breathing deepened at the sight. He pulled them from his mouth, a string of saliva attached to his finger tip which broke and dripped down onto his chin as he pulled away. He greedily lapped it up before returning his fingers to his mouth and leisurely sucking until he thought they were wet enough at which point he pulled them out with a pop, his skin clearly gleaming from the amount of saliva smeared across it.

Rin was breathing heavily himself now as he reached around behind him, feeling his slicked fingers pushing against his rim. He pressed one in and gasped loudly, making sure the other would hear him. He dragged it in and out slowly before easily adding a second and beginning to scissor, letting out light, needy whines.

"Sousuke." He let out a small high-pitched moan as he nudged just up against his prostate. The alpha let out a grunt, eyeing him hungrily as he took a step closer. He finally added the third finger, shivering as it slipped in along side the other two, his body keening at his own touch.

He groaned as he continuously rubbed against his prostate, cock reacting to the stimulation as it was fully hard and dripping precum onto the carpet below. 

"Alpha." He whined, catching the man's full attention with that one word. He let out a growl, rumbling deep in his throat. He moved forward, tangling one hand in the younger's long hair, tugging on it forcefully until he was looking up at him. The other's fingers slowed as he looked up at Sousuke, his features were dark as he stared down at him, heavy breaths leaving his parted lips.

The younger couldn't help but stare at the other's cock which was partially obstructing his view from where he was kneeling. He leaned forward slowly and tentatively, not wanting to startle the alpha with any sudden movements. 

He pressed his face into the man's crotch, inhaling his intoxicating scent before rubbing his cheek up against his cock. He looked up at the alpha as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out to lick a line up the outline of his cock. He heard him let out a deep huff, grip tightening in his hair as he mouthed at his shaft, mouth hot and wet through the fabric. 

Rin let out a feminine moan as he thrust his fingers back into himself, breath coming out ragged and laboured.

"Alpha." He purred, licking his lips seductively. "That looks painful." He gave the alpha's cock a squeeze with his other hand. "Do you want to use my tight pussy to get off, hm?" He hummed. "Knot me with your thick cock." 

Sousuke snarled, seeing the younger's back arch as he hit his prostate again, letting out another pretty moan that no alpha should've been able to make. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get inside the other, his instincts were telling him otherwise, this alpha was a threat, could turn on him at any moment, what he needed was a submissive little omega to bend over and fuck senseless until he could pop his knot into their slick, needy hole. But this alpha was making him question it, he was being submissive like any good omega, letting him do what he wanted to him and not putting up a fight, deep down he knew this is what he wanted and loved, being able to bend the will of someone equally as powerful as himself and have them begging for it, but his anatomy was fighting against it, his primal instincts trying to take over.

He yanked the other alpha's hair, pulling him further away before effectively throwing him backwards onto the floor. Rin landed on his back, his fingers already having slipped from his hole before hand. He stared nervously up at the man, unsure of what the alpha was thinking.

Sousuke stormed over, growling throatily as he sat on the younger's hips, pinning his wrists to the floor. He wanted to assert his dominance over the other before this went any further. Rin was staring up at him lustfully, small pants passing his lips as the alpha held him down, he was completely at his mercy, and he loved the nervous flutter it sent through his stomach.

The younger slowly rolled his hips up into the other, seeing his eyes darken. He took that as a good sign and started to rut his hips up into the alpha in a steady rhythm, his cock sliding against the fabric of the butler's underwear. He was letting out breathy whimpers, body writhing uncontrollably beneath him, his head tipped back in pleasure.

Sousuke began to do the same, hips rocking in time with the other alpha so that they were rubbing against each other. Rin moaned at that, the other was finally losing his reserve. He felt the butler's grip loosen on his wrists, hands sliding down his chest before resting at his stomach. The younger's muscles trembled beneath his touch, hips canting up into his to get more friction.

"Yes, yes, yes." He cried, one hand moving down without him thinking to grip the alpha's wrist for support. Bad idea. The man growled, quickly pinning his wrist to the floor, leaning forward and looming above his, teeth bared close to his neck. 

Rin gulped, breath coming out shakily. He could feel the other's hot breath across his neck, low rumbles coming from his mouth. He tipped his head back, baring his neck for the man. He heard him sniffing, feeling his nose occasionally brushing against his skin, before his tongue slipped out to lick up the column, causing the younger's breath to hitch. He could feel him biting now, small, assertive nips that would surely leave marks.

Slowly he brought a hand up to the alpha's head, carefully running his hand through his hair. He gripped it tighter as felt him beginning to bite and leave open mouthed kisses across his neck. His toes were curling as the alpha simultaneously rubbed against him and marked his skin.

"Alpha, I need your cock, please give it to me." He whimpered, feeling the man draw back and stare down at him hungrily. He pressed his hand to the younger's chest as he climbed off him, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

Situating himself between the younger alpha's legs, he gripped his thighs, bending them at the knee and pushing them closer to his chest, spreading them as wide as they would go. From this angle he could grind up against the other's hole, cock twitching against the rim.

Rin heaved a heavy breath, looking down to where the man was unintentionally teasing him, his mind too foggy to probably realise he needed to remove the last article of clothing to get what he wanted.

"Sousuke." The younger muttered, leaning up on his hands, bringing one up to trace down the elder's stomach before reaching the hem of his underwear. The man stilled, eyes flicking up to the other's face as he tugged at the elastic. He slowly pulled it down, finally revealing the man's aching cock. Rin sucked in a breath, helping the alpha to discard the clothing, feeling him lift his hips and grind against him, cock sliding in between his cheeks.

"Please alpha." Rin begged, hips bucking against him, trying to get his cock inside him. He brought one hand to grab at the elder's shoulder, the other hand planted firmly on the floor, supporting the rest of his weight.

Sousuke hooked his arms under the younger's knees, hand coming to rest on his arse as he lifted him into his lap. Rin quickly clasped his hands behind the other's neck so he wouldn't fall backwards and back onto the floor.

The younger was panting heavily in anticipation, feeling the man's cock still sliding in between his cheeks with every small movement. He ended up having to reach under himself so he could grab the other's cock and guide it to his hole. Unfortunately rutting alphas were like sex crazed animals and weren't quite as refined as when they were in their normal state of mind.

With the assistance, Sousuke was quickly ramming into the younger, impaling him fully on his cock, causing Rin's eyes to roll back in his head, no noise coming from his open mouth. The alpha pulled back, the second thrust equally as hard as the first, this time sending the other into frenzy of moans and breathy whimpers before he was repeating the action, earning a higher pitched noise from the younger. The next time he was pulling him down to meet his cock, arse slapping against his bare skin, a sound that resounded throughout the whole room. The next thrust must've hit the other's prostate as he let out the loudest moan so far, back arching and curving towards him.

After a few more thrusts the submissive alpha was eagerly bouncing on the other's cock, not needing to be pulled down anymore, his hips bucking of their own accord.

"Fuck, yes alpha." He cried, head throw back in ecstasy. "Faster, oh god please." He wanted faster and the alpha gave it to him, only responding with a grunt before he was being hoisted up off the floor, meanwhile staying in exactly the same position. The next thing he knew his back was being pressed up against a wall, the alpha somehow even closer than before as he began to ram into his pliant body, Rin letting out a mantra of calls of the elder's name, letting them roll of his tongue like a prayer.

He dug his fingers into the man's neck, feeling his grip tighten on his arse, hips slamming rapidly in and out of him. Rin felt like his prostate was being abused as it was hit with every powerful thrust from the alpha who was breathing heavily against his neck, deep growls and sultry groans passing his lips in a way that had the younger bucking back against him.

"F-Feels so good alpha, ah, ah, ah, ah." His moans were getting louder and more high-pitched, head thrown back against the wall, his eyes tightly shut. Sousuke had drawn back so he could look at the younger alpha's face which was contorted in pleasure, mouth hanging open as small, needy noises fell from his mouth, he looked so desperate.

His eyes gently fluttered open and he saw the alpha staring at him with dark, hungry eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. He looked back with hazy eyes, his face flushed a deep red, his mouth forming pretty little O shapes around every small noise he made. 

The man leaned forward, capturing his lips in a messy kiss that was more teeth than anything else. He could feel him biting at his lower lip, probably drawing blood. He realised he had when the other pulled back and a coppery taste washed over him. Sousuke leaned forward again, tongue slipping into his mouth this time so he could taste the younger. The taste of the blood seemed to drive him crazy, his hips pistoning faster and faster, Rin's mouth just hanging open as he was unable to moan fast enough to keep up with the furious pace the alpha had set.

His back was scraping up and down the wall with each of the man's movements, only encouraging him to arch away from it as he felt his skin being rubbed raw. The back of his mind told him it was painful, but the pleasure the alpha was giving him made his brain cloudy.

"Fuuuc~, ah, ah, alpha, yes." He managed to breath, his voice sounding more and more strained with each buck of the man's hips. "Sousuke please, please." At this point he didn't even know what he was begging for, the alpha was giving him everything he needed.

"Fuck." Sousuke growled, saying the first thing he had since Rin had entered the room. "Louder, say my name louder." The younger felt his toes curl, losing his voice for a second as he processed the other's request.

"Sousuke." He cried, moaning loudly straight after. "Fucking me so good, Sousuke, alpha, please."

"Good boy." He huffed, rewarding the younger with three direct hits to the prostate. Rin yelped and groaned, his entire body twitching as his mind went numb.

"Thank you, thank you alpha." He babbled, hips involuntarily bucking back against him. He was shaking in the man's arms, feeling his mouth move back to his neck, tracing his way up until he was ghosting over his ear.

"Anything for my sweet little omega." He cooed gently, it was as if he weren't even the same person for that split second. Either way the comment had Rin whimpering, eyes rolling back and head lolling to the side as he came violently across his chest, voice catching in his throat but finally escaping in the form of a feminine moan that had the alpha growling deeply. 

The man didn't let up with his pace, still powerfully fucking into the other alpha's lax body, seeing drool begin to fall from his open mouth and dribble down his chin as he stared at him with lidded, unfocused eyes. The younger could already feel himself beginning to harden again, his prostate taking a punishing from the alpha's brutal thrusts.

He managed to choke out a quiet moan, body slumping against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like the alpha was going to break him, his grip on the younger's arse getting tighter as he pushed him harder up against the wall. He felt the elder grabbing his face, forcing him to look at him as he spoke.

"You're not giving up on me are you Rin." He teased, feeling the other shiver as he said his name. "I like my omegas to be feisty." Rin felt his skin burning, grip tightening behind the alpha's neck.

He growled and used all the energy he had left to hoist himself up so he was taller than the other, leaning over him until the man was forced to look up to keep eye contact.

"Don't you mean your alphas?" He corrected breathily, hands carding through the man's hair and gripping tight as their lips ghosted over each other. The elder attached their lips together forcefully, Rin moaning into his mouth, feeling the alpha slap a harsh smack against his arse. He gasped loudly, letting out a keening whine straight after.

Sousuke moved him away from the wall, pulling the younger down onto his cock now as he walked over to the bed. He fell down quickly, dropping Rin onto his back, holding himself above the other, his hips finally stopping.

"Sousuke." Rin whined, hips bucking back against the alpha. "Why'd you stop, don't stop, don't~"

He quietened as the man gently ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face.

"Sweetheart, if you say the words I won't ever stop, I'll always be able to make you feel like this." He hummed lowly, his voice calming and deep. It was nice to have his Sousuke back for those few moments, a few seconds of clarity where the alpha was able to see him for him through his blinding rut. He knew what the other was asking of him, but could it really be done between two alphas. The man leaned down, pulling the younger into a sweet and loving kiss. "Go on Rin." He purred.

"B-But Sou-Sousuke." He hiccuped, turning his head away quickly. He heard the alpha snarl, hips snapping into him, making him gasp, one hand coming up to grab the man's shoulder, the other twisting into the duvet. He let out a quiet moan, back arching up towards the other as his legs squeezed his hips.

Sousuke began to thrust into him feverishly and within a few minutes Rin was panting and moaning, body squirming as his cock leaked onto his stomach, close to cumming already. He looked up at the elder, seeing his teeth gritted and brow furrowed as he stared down at him with hungry eyes.

"Alpha, please knot me." He blurted out desperately, clapping his hand quickly over his mouth once he realised what he had said. Sousuke roughly grabbed his wrist and moved it away, pinning it to the bed next to his head. The look he gave him was dark and predatorial, making the younger pant even harder.

The man leaned down, pressing his nose to the other alpha's neck and inhaling until he stopped just below his ear and began to lick across the skin. Rin ran a hand through the man's hair, tugging at it as he let out loud, needy noises.

He cried out as the alpha hit his prostate hard, legs coming to wrap around his waist so he could lift the lower part of his body up, causing the man to drive into him harder.

"Yes." He gasped, head thrown back, hips bucking against the other to try and take more of him. The alpha seemed to notice, his hips slowing but now slamming into him with such a force that it pushed the younger's body up the bed. Each thrust sent Rin crazy, his body squirming and writhing below the man, loud incoherent noises passing his lips as he couldn't manage to string together a sentence.

"Pl-please Sousuke." He whined, hands twisting into the covers. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna~ah." 

He could feel his own knot swelling as well as the alpha's which was pressing against his rim, ready to burst.

"Please knot me, please." He choked out, grabbing onto the man's shoulders. He heard him growl against his neck as he sped up his thrusting again, powerfully ramming into the younger, making his back arch as he moaned brokenly. "Alpha I need it."

Sousuke let out a low groan, hips driving into him one last time before his knot popped and locked them in place. Rin came even more forcefully than the first time, his mind going blank as he painted his stomach and chest. He was so out of it that didn't even register saying something until it was too late.

"Alpha, bond me." He heard himself whimper, instantly feeling the man bite into the place where he'd been licking. The younger's whole body trembled, mouth opening and closing without any noise. He barely had anytime to register what had happened before he heard the door being swung open and Sousuke growling lowly, someone calling his name.

"Rin."

 

*****

 

He heard the knocking on the front door and he knew it would be the Doctor.

"Seijuro, I think I should go and find Rin." He said from where he was sat on the sofa, curled up in his side. "He might've hurt himself or got lost, I don't know, but it's been a while and I'm worried about him." He got up quickly but was stopped when he felt the other grabbing his wrist.

"I'm sure he's fine Kisumi." The alpha soothed, standing up himself so he was in front of the omega. "Besides, don't you want to spend some more alone time with me."

"Of course I do, but you've got to understand." He sighed. "I need to make sure my Master is okay."

"I do darling don't worry." Seijuro smiled, letting go of his wrist.

"Thank you, I'll be back as soon as I've found him." He reassured.

"Don't go bringing him back with you." The alpha grinned, moving closer and leaning down so his face was buried in the maid's neck. "I'm not sharing you with anyone." He kissed and nipped at the skin hotly, making Kisumi let out a small whimper

"Got it." He breathed, whining as the alpha pulled away from him. He stood on the tips of his toes and pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

He raced off quickly, running down the stairs and heading towards the servant's quarters. He remembered where Sousuke's room was and found his legs carrying him there without him even thinking. Just ahead he could see Makoto and Haru who were conversing with the doctor who had a hand on the door handle, looking like he was ready to enter.

"Wait." Kisumi called, seeing all three of them look over at him. He slowed as he reached them, breathing heavily.

"Kisumi, you shouldn't be down here." Makoto said.

"I need to make sure Rin is okay." He replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I understand but your heat could be set off." The beta worried.

"Makoto, I think I can handle one alpha in rut, trust me I've dealt with much worse." He sighed.

"I think you should let him." The Doctor said, the other two turning to look at him.

"But Doctor Minami, this is for his own safety." Makoto argued.

"If he thinks he can handle it then I say let him." He shrugged. "It's not my call though." Kisumi looked expectantly over at the chef.

"Fine." Makoto sighed.

"Perfect." The Doctor said, gesturing Kisumi to come closer. He did so and soon realised the doctor was an alpha himself. He pulled a mask over his nose and mouth to make sure he wasn't affected by the smell of the rutting alpha before turning to the maid. "I've got to inject Sousuke with this." He explained, showing him the needle. "Are you ready Kisumi?"

"Yeah." He breathed.

"Okay, let's go." He said, pushing open the door, and ushering the omega in in front of him. The smell hit him first, the overpowering scent of a rutting alpha. Kisumi looked up and stared on breathlessly, words getting stuck in his throat. Sousuke was staring up at him, eyes dark and hungry whilst Rin was sprawled out beneath the alpha who was in between his legs, his neck bleeding, chest rising and falling rapidly with his heavy breaths.

"Rin." He breathed, hearing Sousuke snarl. "Are you okay?"

"Just about." The other huffed.

"Another alpha hey?" Doctor Minami questioned from behind him, sounding a mix between surprised and amused.

"Yeah, his alpha." Kisumi hummed, turning to the man.

"But he's not affected?" He asked.

"He's got a medical condition." The maid informed. "He doesn't have ruts."

"Interesting." The alpha replied. "There are very few cases of that."

Sousuke was growling deeply at this point, eyeing the omega that had entered the room, watching his every movement as he interacted with the other alpha. He started to pull away from Rin, the younger whimpering and whining as he felt the still fully inflated knot pulling at his rim.

"Sousuke." Rin gasped, grabbing at the alpha's shoulders to try and keep him still. The man glared down at him teeth bared before pushing him down and pinning him to the bed by his wrists. He started to pull out again, the younger panting as he begged the other to stop. "Sousuke please stop, don't you want to stay in me, fully knot my tight pussy." He was murmuring now, voice verging on desperate.

"Don't think you could ever compare to an omega." The butler spat. Rin felt tears began to trickle down his cheeks; he knew the alpha hadn't meant it, he was blinded by his rut, but it still hurt and the knot pulling at his rim didn't help stop the tears from falling.

It was so painful, he could feel the persistent tugging as the alpha tried to get out of him, causing his rim to burn as it was stretched obscenely around the thick girth. He let out a choked sob as his rim fully gave way and the man pulled out.

"No Sousuke." He whimpered, rolling onto his side and reaching out to the alpha who was already stood up, letting out a snarl as he moved towards the Doctor. Kisumi realised what was happening and quickly got in the way, standing in front of Doctor Minami.

"He's no threat to you." He said soothingly. "I'm here for you alpha." 

He felt the other pushing him forcefully up against the wall, quickly grabbing under his thighs and hoisting him up so the omega was sitting on his hips. He could feel his hard cock poking against him, the fabric of his panties stopping him from actually pressing it into his hole.

"Sousuke." He whimpered, feeling the alpha breathing hotly against his neck, beginning to nip at the skin. Kisumi pushed his head away, seeing the man bare his teeth. "Don't." He hissed, tugging firmly on his hair to keep him away.

Sousuke suddenly pulled away and let Kisumi drop to the floor, the omega letting out a whimper as he landed. He then realised that he had actually been pulled away by Rin who was now attempting to keep him pinned to the floor but the other was much stronger and easily switched their positions. Sousuke growled and the younger growled right back at him, trying to push him off but finding it only angered the alpha more. Kisumi was quick to try and help his master, moving over and attempting to draw the alpha's attention towards him.

"Sousuke." He cooed, seeing the alpha's eyes shifting towards him for a second. "Don't you want me?" He hummed as he leaned back, propping his body up on his hands and spreading his legs for the man to see. The alpha let out a deep snarl, giving Rin one last glare before he was moving over to the omega and slotting in between his legs, leaning over him, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. The butler then started to rut against him, desperate to get his cock into the omega's tight heat.

Meanwhile, Rin managed to push himself up off the floor, looking over at the doctor who was watching the scene unfold before him. His eyes fell on the other alpha and the he heard him speak.

"Get ready."

He nodded moving closer to the pair as Rin did as well. Suddenly he was leaping on top of Sousuke, pushing him down so his and Kisumi's bodies were fully pressed together. He heard him growling but pushed his head down onto the floor next to the maid's.

"Now." Rin grunted, seeing the doctor spring into action. He pushed a hand against the top of the alpha's neck to try and keep him still as he injected the man with suppressants. Sousuke roared as the doctor pulled away, pushing Rin off him with ease then pinning Kisumi down.

The omega could feel his rutting getting faster, see his eyes getting fierier and he was worried that if the alpha didn't get what he wanted soon, he might snap. But then he stopped and Kisumi looked up, meeting the usual bright eyes of the butler.

"Sousuke." He murmured.

"Kisumi?" He questioned, moving off the omega. "Oh god, what did I do to you?"

"Nothing." The maid answered. "But I think you should go and talk to Rin."

"Rin?" He asked. He slowly found himself remembering what had just happened and he stood, looking round the room, seeing a naked Rin propped up against the bed. "Oh god Rin." He moved to him quickly, lifting his chin up so that he was looking at him; he could see tear tracks down his face.

"Sousuke." His voice quivered as he spoke. "Are you back?" The man nodded, seeing the other's eyes begin to well up. He gently lifted him, carrying him over to the bed and cradling him in his lap.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you Rin." He whispered in his ear. "I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry for what I said, I'm not going to make excuses, I should never have done that."

"I don't care about that." Rin sniffled, looking up at the other. "Ruts make you do crazy things that you can't control, I know you didn't mean it."

"Then why are you crying sweetheart?" Sousuke asked, smoothing a hand down the younger's back.

"The bond, it didn't work." He muttered. "You went for Kisumi, I was stupid to have thought it would work, but I was hoping~" He couldn't finish his sentence as his voice was wavering too much.

Sousuke brushed the younger's hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear and sure enough there was a bite mark just under his ear with dried blood around it. The elder leaned in, licking across it, feeling the other's body shiver as he let out a small gasp.

"Sorry." He hummed, pulling away and staring lovingly down at the other, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but there is a way alphas can bond with one another." They both turned to the doctor who had now taken his mask off.

"Kazuki?" Sousuke questioned.

"It's been a while hasn't it Sousuke?" The Doctor grinned, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, it's been too long." He replied. "And you're a doctor now?"

"Yeah." He answered. "And you're still interested in alphas I see."

"Of course, I told you that wasn't going to change." He murmured. "So tell me what I need to do to bond with him."

"It's not what you need to do Sousuke, you've already done you're part." He explained, pointing to the bond mark on Rin's neck. "It's what he's got to do."

"And what's that?" Sousuke asked.

"It's easy really, he's just got to do exactly the same to you." He answered. "You're both capable to bond with someone because your alphas, which is why you both have to do it."

"Oh, did you get that Rin?" The butler asked, feeling the younger leaning into him.

"Of course." He breathed against his skin, letting his tongue slip out to lick in a similar place to where Sousuke had. He bit down hard, feeling the elder wince against him, letting out a deep gasp. When he pulled away he looked into the man's eyes, scanning them for any sort of emotion.

"Do you feel any different?" Rin asked quietly.

"You smell stronger." Sousuke replied. "In fact, you're all I can really smell right now." Rin grinned, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'm so happy." The younger voiced quietly. "And tired."

"Get some rest then." Sousuke soothed, leaning back against the headboard and spreading his legs so the younger could lie in between them, using his chest as a pillow. He fell asleep quickly, Kisumi coming over to check on him.

"If he's okay, I'll leave you two alone." He said quietly.

"I think he's fine." Sousuke replied. "And sorry again for what I did to you Kisumi."

"Oh, it's no problem." He grinned. "You didn't get very far anyway, you couldn't even figure out that you had to take my panties off to actually get inside me." The omega laughed as he watched Sousuke turn red, turning on his heels and heading for the door before the butler could even retort.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Sousuke, it happens to all of us." Kazuki sniggered, seeing his old friend glare up at him before his gaze moved back down to his alpha. "You've got yourself a real nice alpha there Sousuke, I must say I'm jealous."

"Since when were you into alphas?" The butler questioned.

"When I figured out I liked someone a little more feisty yet still submissive in my bed." He grinned. "You're influence must've rubbed off on me."

"Don't blame that on me." The other huffed.

"I'm not, if anything I'm thanking you for showing me the way." He chuckled. "It's been nice seeing you again Sousuke but I must dash, I'm a very busy man after all, hopefully I'll see you again soon, I believe Mr Mikoshiba's annual part is coming up soon."

"Why are you invited to that?" Sousuke asked.

"How dare you." Kazuki said, making a hurt expression before laughing. "I'm an upstanding member of the community, of course I'm invited."

"Well I guess I'll see you there then." He mused.

"Of course." The Doctor replied, picking up his things and heading for the door. "And if Rin has any problems with, oh I don't know, walking when he wakes up, send him my way, I'll fix him up."

"You're not laying a finger on him, you creep." Sousuke huffed, grabbing a pillow from the bed and lobbing it in his direction.

"I can't believe you think so little of me that you think I'd go for another man's alpha." He grinned. Sousuke couldn't help but smile at the comment; Rin was now his alpha, his. "Seriously though, you probably fucked him pretty hard and he's going to have trouble sitting down."

"I'll deal with it myself." The man replied with a sigh. "Now leave, you're ruining this beautiful moment.

"Okay, okay." Kazuki hummed, opening the door. "But my advise is a cushion on every seat."

"Leave." Sousuke shouted, throwing the other pillow at him and narrowly missing as he escaped out of the door, hearing him laughing as he left. He shook his head then looked down at the sleeping alpha, gently petting his hair.

He was happy Rin had wanted to be his alpha and had wanted him to be his but he also worried for the younger, it wasn't going to be easy for him to tell his family, alpha relationships weren't accepted greatly, especially by the upper class who wanted their blood line to carry on.

He sighed deeply, that was a bridge they'd cross when they got to it. For now he'd happily watch over his sleeping alpha and care for him when he woke up and hopefully he wouldn't need a cushion every time he sat down.


End file.
